


Shake me

by Miizurichan



Series: AoKise NSFW OTP challenge [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP - Porn Without Plot, vibrating tongue piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine comes along when Kise has a small shoot, but that's not the main event for either of them. It's what happens in the changing room that is important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake me

**Author's Note:**

> idno man i had an idea, i went with it, it got out of hand and i love it xD   
> i'm not even sorry.   
> enjoy!

Kise was used to have many eyes on him when he was at work, but it was entirely different when Aomine came with him. It made his heart race just a tiny bit. 

Kise almost felt bad for thanking the heavens for it being just a short shoot. The look Aomine was constantly giving him made him want to jump Aomine right then and there. However, he couldn’t do that. 

\----------

When the shoot is over, Kise walks to his changing room as he usually does, only this time there’s a surprise for him. 

Aomine is sitting on the couch in the room with his shirt completely unbuttoned. “I got the green light.” He grins and chuckles at the sight of Kise’s confused look as he closes the door. 

“For the piercing, Ryouta.” Aomine raises a brow and wags a finger to get him to come closer. He watches as Kise’s expression goes from confusion, to surprise before settling at that one expression. 

Aomine knows that expression all too well. “Are you wearing the little gift I gave you then?” Kise walks with confident strides to where Aomine sits on the couch, even if he feels the nervousness creep up his spine. 

“Mmmhm.” Aomine hums out the reply and sticks out his tongue for Kise to see it. It being a vibrating, gold tongue ring made specifically for oral purposes. 

Kise shuffles his feet slightly. “You suit it. Well, I’m ready whenever you are.” He watches as Aomine huffs out a breath and pulls him closer by the belt hoops on his jeans. “Are you really?” 

Aomine looks up at Kise while he unbuttons his pants and pushes them down far enough for them to drop to the ground. He notices instantly that Kise is half-hard and takes advantage of that. 

The piercing has been vibrating since Kise came in, so Aomine’s tongue is feeling a bit weird, but he ignores. Instead, he rubs it lightly over the head of Kise’s clothed dick. 

Kise sucks in a deep breath and lets out a quiet moan as Aomine does it repeatedly before he pulls back and pulls down Kise’s boxers. Aomine looks up at Kise who is slightly breathless, then he leans in to press a line of kisses up the underside of his dick. 

Aomine smiles slightly as he presses a kiss to the head before sticking his tongue out to press the vibrating piercing directly onto the hot skin in front of himself. 

Kise gasps surprised and reaches down to grab onto Aomine’s shoulders for support. Pleasure shoots up his spine and Kise is astonished at the fact that such a tiny thing can do this. 

He doesn’t have time to dwell too much on it because Aomine drags the piercing up the entire underside of his dick. 

This time he can’t keep back the moan and he shudders lightly at the pleasure. When Aomine switches to sucking on the head of his dick and rubbing the vibrating piercing against the underside, Kise knows he’s a complete goner. 

Kise moans but tries to keep them low as Aomine continues to suck on the head and pay attention to the underside of it with the piercing. 

His hands are clenching into the fabric of Aomine’s shirt and his knees buckle slightly under the sheer amount of pleasure Aomine gives him. 

Aomine hears Kise gasp and groan from the back of his throat when he gives a particularly hard suck before dragging the vibrating piercing over the head slowly. 

The knot in his stomach releases so suddenly that he doesn’t have time to brace himself against it and neither does Aomine. 

When he’s calmed down just a bit, Kise opens his eyes and looks down at Aomine. What he sees shocks him. He just about has to mentally force his dick to stay down. 

Aomine has one eye closed tightly; semen is splattered from the side of his mouth and to his cheek. Kise bites his lip slightly and hopes Aomine didn’t notice how his dick twitched slightly with interest. 

No such luck. Aomine wipes the semen off with his thumb and licks it off slowly, well aware that Kise is still watching him. “What? You can’t possibly handle another round.” Aomine grins as Kise stares surprised at him. “T-that speaks for itself!” 

Kise huffs and steps back to pull both his boxers and his pants up. He pouts as Aomine stands up and shrugs before going over to the mirror to change his piercing. 

“I’m really glad I gave you that though.” Kise shakes off the final bits of nervousness and afterglow as he walks over to Aomine and looks at him from over his shoulder as he buttons his shirt for him. 

Aomine snorts slightly and turns over in Kise’s embrace after he’s done buttoning his shirt. “I don’t even doubt it. You sure sounded like you enjoyed yourself.” He leans in and kisses Kise softly. 

Although he kisses back, Kise’s quick to turn around and storm off to change into his own clothes. Oh, he’ll show Aomine a good time later, but for now, he needs to get over the sheet hotness of what they did before.


End file.
